The Talk
by shanejayell
Summary: Midori tells a story to the Hime girls, then Shizuru talks about her first time!
1. Midori

Note: this story takes place before the first 'Talk' chapter.

The Talk

Two

"My first time?" Midori Sugiura looked at the various Hime in surprise, the teenagers scattered around the kareoke room in various states of semi drunkenness.

"We're becoming your Hime Rangers," Nao grumbled as the young redhead sat back casually, wearing a cosplay costume of a nun. "I figure the least you owe us is a embarrassing story or two."

"Besides," Sister Yukariko Sanada said virtuously if also a bit drunkenly, "sharing these stories might help us bond as better fighters." The light brown haired woman looked almost saintly, marred only be her hiccup.

"Come on, please?" Mai Tokhia asked eagerly, the busty redhead dressed up in a police girl suit, the fake baton in her hand.

"Are you implying something?" Nao gave her a wicked look.

Mai realized how she was holding the baton and stuck it in her belt as she muttered, "You are such a perv."

Looking around Midori confirmed that the youngest member of their group, Mikoto, was out cold on a couch, curled up there like a over-sized cat. "All right," she agreed, "but I can't promise you'll like it that much."

"Get on with it," Natsuki leaned forward drunkenly, the barely dressed black haired girl nearly falling out of her own skimpy costume.

"All right, all right," Midori smiled as she picked up her mug of beer and took a long drink, "you see, back then my best friend and I were close... VERY close." Taking out certain names she began to tell the tale....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it Midori," Yohko Sagisawa muttered as she shouldered open the door, "Don't be such a dead weight."

"Sorry," Midori staggered along beside the dark brown haired woman as she muttered, "think I drank a bit too much."

"No, really?" Yohko complained as they staggered into the bedroom and all but fell down onto the futons.

Their dressy outfits had been intended to help them have a good night on the town, but the guys were duds and the drinks too watered for even Yohko. They had abandoned their friends and went bar hopping, going by taxi to some of the better hang outs. They found it was funner just being together, and a night had gone by just drinking and having fun.

Midori flopped down on her back at first, then reluctantly turned over at she smiled at the woman beside her. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "I don't mean to be such a pain in the ass."

Yohko's expression softened as she reached out to run a hand through Midori's hair, "It's all right, you're such a lovable pain I don't care."

"Hmm," Midori purred softly as she pressed her head up against Yohko's hand. "You're going to be a good doctor some day," she murmured.

"Oh?" Yohko asked as she let a hand run down Midori's cheek.

"You have wonderful hands," Midori sighed happily, turning her head to kiss that caressing palm. She impulsively licked at her skin, tasting the salt and booze left over from their long night out.

"That feels odd," Yohko murmured, "nice, but odd."

Midori smiled slightly, "Want me to stop?"

"How far are you going?" Yohko blinked, then gasped softly as Midori kissed her way up her arm, gently stroking her skin. The still somewhat drunk Midori shifted to lay over Yohko's body, kissing along her shoulder then pausing.

"You know," Midori paused, "you're cute."

"Huh?" Yohko wondered where Midori had swerved to now.

Midori kissed her lingeringly, then pulled back as she smirked, "Really cute." When Yohko just smiled back Midori leaned in to kiss her again, letting her tongue slip exploringly into the other woman's mouth.

Yohko moaned as Midori kissed her neck, nibbling on her skin then moving down as she unbuttoned her friend's blouse. She licked the swell of her breasts as she reached around her to undo the bra, then sucked on a hardening nipple.

"Ah!" Yohko cried as Midori sucked hard and used her hand to pinch and twist at the other nipple, making her twist pleasurably on the blankets.

Abandoning the nipple she was tweaking Midori slid a hand down Yohko's belly, caressing her smooth skin as her fingers teased the edge of Yohko's pants. Deftly she unsnapped buttons and slipped her hand into the woman's pants.

Yohko made a soft squeaking sound as Midori let her fingers caress the fur covered mound, then she gently began to tease her with a feather light touch. After a few moments the impatient Yohko was pumping her hips up, wordlessly asking for more.

"You're so sexy like this," Midori admitted as she let her fingers spear the girl's wetness, "wild and wanting...."

"I'm wanting you to DO me," Yohko growled breathlessly, kissing her wildly as she grabbed at Midori's breasts and squeezed.

Midori moaned as they kissed again, driving her fingers deeper inside, their bodies bucking together on the bed as Yohko shuddered and gasped. As Yohko climaxed Midori slowed her movements, stroking her more gently as she came down from the heights of her passion.

"Where on Earth did you learn that?" Yohko asked weakly, almost looking like she could have melted into a puddle.

"Natural talent," Midori answered, not willing to admit this was her first time as well.

Yohko pushed herself up, visibly shaking off her post orgasm sleepiness. "Well," she pushed Midori over gently onto her back, "let's see if I have that talent, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And then what happened?" Natsuki asked, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide.

Midori smiled slightly, "She returned the favor. With interest."

"Which you're not going to tell us about?" Mai looked a bit disappointed, her breath coming a bit faster.

Nao smirked, "Not getting enough loving with Mikoto?"

Mai went beet red, "Shut up, Nao."

Midori shook her head, "Some things should be private."

"Aww," Yukariko pouted, looking even more woozy after the beers she had added to her already impressive total.

Yukino looked at her curiously, the light glinting off of her glasses. "So what happened afterwards?" she wondered.

Midori made a face, "Next morning she told me it had been a drunken impulse and to forget it ever happened."

"What?!" Natsuki yelped, sitting up too fast and wincing as the room spun.

"Easy," Mai put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "She really...?" she looked at Midori.

Midori shrugged slightly, "Sometimes, when you think of yourself as straight, it can be a shock to discover you might not be."

"You're very kind," Yukino noted quietly. :Did you ever meet her again?"

"Oh, eventually," Midori gave a mysterious little smile and refused to explain any more.

End

Notes: I rather like the idea of Yohko being Midori's first time, and their having a current relationship, too. Obviously a divergence from regular Mai Hime, but what the hey, right?


	2. Shizuru

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any series of Mai Hime, I'm just using them for my own amusement. Also, this is a adult fic with yuri content, so if that is not your thing I suggest you look elsewhere.

Mai Hime: The Talk

Shizuru Fujino drew back with a smile as the brown haired woman settled on the bed, reaching out to caress her lover's arm. Natsuki Kuga lay sprawled on her back on the bed, her black hair messy and tangled from their recent exertions.

"Those hands," Natsuki managed to get out breathlessly after a few moments, "should be registered as deadly weapons."

"Who, me?" Shizuru smiled sweetly, clearly pleased by the thought.

"Yes you," Natsuki laughed weakly, just glad that Shizuru found her own more basic skills satisfying. Catching her breath she slid off the bed and navigated her way to the kitchen, returning with juice for both of them.

Shizuru took the cup and said, "Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki chuckled softly as she listened to that charming Kyoto accent and answered, "You're welcome." The sat there relaxing a moment on the twisted sheets, just enjoying each other's company as they drank, then Natsuki put her cup down. "Shizuru...," she started, then trailed off nervously.

Shizuru looked over at her curiously, "Yes?"

Natsuki blushed, scratching at her cheek as she looked away. "Shizuru, you don't get as good as you do without... uhm... experience..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

Shizuru took a finger and ran it up Natsuki's bare arm teasingly as she asked, "You wonder where I got that experience?"

Natsuki looked even more embarrassed if that was possible as she muttered, "Yes."

Shizuru sighed as she curled up to Natsuki's side as she thought about how best to put it, "It's a bit of a long story." Her mind went back several years as she continued, "Well, it happened like this..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For a long time Shizuru found herself with a certain awareness of her classmates that she knew was different than normal. She would find herself gazing at faces enraptured by their beauty, distracted by the perfect forms in clinging uniforms and beguiled by lilting voices. She didn't do anything about it, of course, but all through her highschool years she found herself drawn to the fairer sex.

Arriving at Fuka academy Shizuru settled into classes then began to explore Fuka town itself, soon finding a good tea shop. Soon afterwards Shizuru was walking through a certain part of town where she saw a unique shop, and a fateful meeting occurred with the lingerie shop's owner and main saleswoman.

Elliot Chandler was older than Shizuru, in her early thirties, and the attractive blonde had met Shizuru's eyes with a knowing gaze almost immediately. Her lips pulled back in a smile a bit too warm to be considered friendly as she walked over to greet her.

"It's so nice to have a pretty customer," Elliot gushed as she took Shizuru's hands, "my name is Elliot, Miss...?"

"Fujino," Shizuru answered as the woman squeezed her fingers, "Shizuru Fujino."

Elliot lead her through the maze of lacy confections "Fujino, it's all too often I see my product leaving the store on bodies unworthy of it. It'll be a pleasure dressing someone who's as lovely as you."

"I was just planning to look," Shizuru protested, faintly surprised at how the woman seemed to be getting the upper hand. 'Maybe it's because she's older than I am,' she thought, 'or because of her running the store?'

Elliot shook her head, "At least let me fit you with a new bra!"

Shizuru found herself smiling at her exuberance, "Well I suppose so."

"Oh good," Elliot smiled as she swiftly let go of Shizuru's hand then swiftly got behind her. "Hold still," she ordered sweetly them reached around to grab Shizuru's breasts!

"Aah!" Shizuru yelped as knowing hands cupped and felt each breast, touching them both professionally and in a knowing, sexual way.

"Such nice breasts," Elliot mused as she gently traced the edges, avoiding the nipple and bringing another lusty cry from the girl, "you must take good care of them." With stunning accuracy she swiftly determined Shizuru's exact bust size by touch, the fact she preferred front clasp bras and the sensitivity of her nipples.

Once released Shizuru sagged against the wall, her breath coming a bit faster. "That was almost too much," she said shakily.

"Oh, I think you could get used to it," Elliot winked as she looked through the racks, "Do you have a favorite color?"

'Get used to it?' Shizuru blinked as Elliot helped her pick out a few bras her size. "I can change on my own," she noted as Elliot pulled the curtain back.

Elliot followed her into the changing room as she smiled warmly, "But Shizuru, trying on a bra should be a enjoyable experience! Please, let me help."

"But...," Shizuru started.

Elliot laid a finger against Shizuru's lips as she nearly purred in her ear, "Please?"

Shizuru shivered even as Elliot undid her blouse, tsking softly under her breath over her plain white bra. "All right," Shizuru conceded, her body already longing to know that fiery touch once again.

Carefully Elliot hung up the blouse, her fingers trailing up Shizuru's arms, then she undid the bra, releasing her breasts. "Oh dear," Elliot sighed, "the wires in your bra left marks."

"OH!" Shizuru gasped as Elliot began to massage her breasts, carefully removing any trace of the last bra she had worn.

Elliot leaned close as she inspected each pink orb, her eyes twinkling wickedly, "Hmm, I missed a spot."

"Eh?" Shizuru started breathlessly before Elliot clamped her lips around a rigid nipple. "Ah!" she twisted in pleasure against the back of the booth as Elliot flicked her tongue against her throbbing skin.

"Hmm," Elliot hummed as the vibrations traveled through the young woman's breasts, bringing her more pleasure. Releasing one nipple Elliot nibbled her way over to the other, massaging the other breast as she did so.

'Oh I think I'm going to cum," Shizuru thought, shocked at how well this woman could bring her pleasure purely from her breasts. "Please, slow down..." she gasped.

Elliot just chuckled wickedly as she licked and sucked, soon drawing forth orgasmic cries from the younger woman. She gently supported her as aftershocks rippled through her body, smiling down at her with a tenderness that seemed odd compared to her hunger a moment before. "Are you all right?" Elliot asked softly.

Shizuru pushed her sweaty hair back, her panties squishing wetly as she moved. "I think I will be," she answered as she tried to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall, her breasts still tingling happily she looked at the older woman questioningly, "Why...?"

Elliot reached out to cup her breast tenderly as she asked Shizuru, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh yes," Shizuru agreed, blushing.

"So did I," Elliot smiled cheerfully, "and to be honest you looked like you needed it." Changing the subject she held up one of the new bras, "Now, would you like to try this on?"

"Yes, if you'll toss in a pair of underwear too," Shizuru said with as much dignity as she could manage.

Elliot nodded, "Done!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The lingerie store owner?" Natsuki blurted as Shizuru finished giving her a somewhat edited account of their time together.

"Mmm hmm," Shizuru murmured as they cuddled together on the bed.

"Wow...," Natsuki shook her head, "I may never be able to look her in the eye again."

Shizuru chuckled softly, "Why do you think I always tried to be in the store with you? I'm not letting her have a shot at you."

"You have me, I promise," Natsuki murmured softly. They lay there a moment then Natsuki mused, "I suppose I should send Miss Chandler a gift."

"Eh?" Shizuru looked at her in confusion.

"Well, I am reaping the benefits of her training you...," Natsuki winked.

"Natsuki," Shizuru laughed, "that would be a VERY bad idea, considering who we're dealing with." She paused, "Besides, what would you get her?"

"Edible underwear?" Natsuki guessed and Shizuru just laughed.

The End

Notes: Yes, that's Elliot Chandler from Mai Otome Sifr. I originally was going to either have Shizuru's older woman lover be a teacher at Fuka or a original character, but I figured why not use someone from one of the other series? Heh. The other character I considered was Ein from Otome Zwei, who trained that version of Shizuru and got rather... frisky when drunk.


End file.
